Be Mine Forever
by KimVaughan
Summary: Will and Sonny share their home with Gabi and Ari but is Nick really out of the picture or will he weasel his way back into their lives and destroy everything they have built together.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters, just the imagination. I hope you like this version of the Wilson storyline. (BTW, when I write my Wilson stories, I envision Chandler Massey in the role of Will Horton). Thank you._

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I hate that we couldn't come home with Gabi and Arianna Grace. I wanted to see what it would feel like to walk into our apartment for the very first time with our daughter." Will noticed right away that Sonny had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Son?" he asked._

"_You referred to Arianna as our daughter. Was that an accident?" Will pulled Sonny into his arms and kissed him passionately. _

"_It wasn't an accident. We are going to be together forever so Arianna Grace is our little girl. Now come on. Let's go in and say hello to our little AG." He kissed Sonny again._

"_Yes, sir." Sonny unlocked the door and together they walked into their living room for the first time._

_Sonny couldn't believe what he saw when they walked into their apartment. There sitting on their couch holding Arianna was Nick Fallon._

"_What's going on here?" As soon as Sonny asked, Nick looked up with tears in his eyes. "What are you doing here Nick?"_

"_He called me and asked if he could come over to visit with us. I hope you don't mind Will?" Will was quiet when he realized all eyes were on him but he didn't know what they expected of him._

"_Well, that all depends on Nick. Are you here to start trouble Nick?" he asked Gabi's husband._

"_No, Will, I'm not. I just wanted to see her again. I haven't seen her since the night I brought her into your room to see you. You don't mind, do you?" Nick looked up at Will._

"_Are we just supposed to trust that you've changed after everything you've done to Will over the past nine months?" Sonny asked._

"_I know that I need to prove myself to both of you and Gabi too. I know this probably won't mean much to you Sonny but I am truly sorry for everything I did to you." He looked at Sonny while still holding Arianna._

"_It will take time to make sure you are sincere but I'm going to be like Will and give you the benefit of doubt." Sonny put his arm around Will and kissed him. "Babe, I'm going to put your stuff in our bedroom."_

"_Okay. Love you."_

"_I love you too." Sonny picked up Will's suitcase and started to walk past the couch where Nick was sitting holding Arianna. He stopped in front of them. "Hey there beautiful." He leaned down and kissed Arianna on the forehead because he knew it would irritate Nick. _

_As Sonny kissed Arianna on the forehead, Will noticed that Nick just held her in his arms, not saying nor doing anything. He knew that the old Nick would have shied away from being near either one of them because they were gay._

"_I think it's time to change Arianna's diaper. I'm going to go take care of that. I'll be right back." Gabi stood up and started to take Arianna from Nick when Will walked over to kiss his daughter hello._

"_I'll change the next one."_

"_Okay." She walked from the room with both young men watching her very intently. _

"_Will, I know that it's going to take some time for you to see that I've changed but I hope that you will give me that chance to prove it to you." _

"_I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you were willing to step up and raise my little girl when I was confused and didn't really know what I wanted. I know that your motives might not have been pure but the love you have felt for Gabi and Ari is pure and you wanted what was best for them."_

"_I never wanted anything else but the best for them. I wanted to give Arianna the kind of life I wished for myself every day." _

_Will was confused because he thought that Nick had had a good life up until he went to prison for killing Melanie's step-dad._

_Will started undressing while Sonny laid in their bed watching him. He looked over at his sexy boyfriend just laying their looking at him._

_He crawled into their bed and waited patiently for Sonny to pull him into his arms. "Sonny, I want you to make love to me."_

"_What about Gabi and Ari?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Won't they hear us since their bedroom is right across the hall from us?" Will thought it was cute just how worried Sonny was that their daughter and her mother would hear them making love._

"_Well, you'll just have to be quiet then, won't you?" Will said as he crawled on top of Sonny. "That means no screaming out my name at the top of your lungs when you have an orgasm." Will noticed the look on Sonny's face and it was priceless._

"_Will, if you don't won't me screaming out your name, then you don't need to do that thing that you do." He said as he spread his legs apart and wrapped them around Will's hips._

"_I can't make any promises."_

"_I love you sexy man. Now make love to me." Sonny moaned when Will entered him._

"_Yes sir."_

_The next morning, Will and Sonny were sitting at the dining table drinking coffee and talking when Gabi walked in with Ari in her arms._

"_Good morning ladies. How did you sleep Gabi?" Will asked as he took his daughter from her mama and started feeding her breakfast._

"_I slept fine as soon as my neighbors finally went to sleep." Sonny knew now that she had heard him and Will making love last night. "Those two went at it for a solid hour. All that moaning and begging, harder, faster, don't stop was such a turn on."_

"_You heard all of that?" Will asked her when she joined them at the table after pouring herself a cup of coffee._

"_Will, people in New Jersey probably sat up in bed wondering who was making all that noise."_

"_I can't believe you heard us making love. I'm so embarrassed." Sonny's face was a bright shade of red by now._

"_Don't worry about it Sonny. It just means that you have a man who loves you so much that he's willing to go to any lengths to pleasure you."_

"_Yeah but you and Ari were just down the hall. Maybe we should hold off on the lovemaking for when we don't have an audience."_

"_What?" Sonny could tell by the look on Will's face that he wasn't okay with that idea._

"_This is yours and Will's house and you should be able to make love whenever you want."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Sonny. You and Will have done so much for Ari and me. I will not stand between you and him making love whenever you want to."_

"_Thank you Gabi." Sonny hugged her neck and then leaned down and kissed Will. "I love you Will."_

"_I love you too Sonny." Will finished feeding Ari and then he gave her a bath while Gabi went to the photo shoot she had scheduled with Sami._

"_I'm fixing to go to CG. What are you and Ari going to do today?" Sonny asked while he stood in front of the bathroom mirror combing his hair._

"_I'm going to take Ari to Grandma Marlena's and then I'll come to CG and help you."_

"_Okay love. See you later." They kissed and then Sonny was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_The moment Will walked into Common Grounds, he almost wished he had stayed at his Grandma Marlena's just a little bit longer and he wouldn't have seen was he was seeing._

_But he was here and there was no pretending that he wasn't because Sonny had already spotted him and was walking towards him. "Hey baby. I am so glad you are here." Sonny kissed him but Will wasn't really into the kiss. "What's wrong Will?"_

"_How long has he been here?" Will asked Sonny, not taking his eye the man at the counter._

"_He was here when I opened up. You're not going to be jealous of him, are you?" Sonny loved Will and Will knew it but he despised the man with a passion he couldn't explain._

"_Why is he behind the counter with you? The only people allowed behind the counter are people who work here. Did you hire him?"_

"_You are jealous. How many times do I have to tell you that you are the only man I love?" they walked over to the counter where his nemesis was still standing behind the counter. "And by the way, you always come behind the counter and you don't work here."_

"_Oh really. Excuse me, I thought I was your partner not only in the business since Chad left town but also in your life. I thought that gave me special privileges. I guess wrong." Will started to turn around to leave the coffee house. "I think I will go back to Grandma Marlena's."_

"_Will Horton, don't you do this. When are you going to get it in your head that I don't want anybody else? You and Arianna Grace are the only life I want. I don't need anybody else." Sonny was trying to stop Will from leaving when they were interrupted._

"_Is everything okay Sonny?" he asked._

"_Can't you see we're talking? This conversation doesn't concern you." Will was trying to get his point across but all he was doing was making Sonny angry._

"_Damn it William Horton. You do not have the right to be angry or jealous. I haven't done anything and neither has he."_

"_I think I better leave Sonny." He started to walk away from them._

"_No, you are not leaving unless you want to leave. You came here to celebrate and even though my partner/lover/jealous boyfriend has a bug up his butt doesn't mean you have to leave."_

"_But I don't want to come between you and him again. I'm just going to leave." Will stood by and watched him grab his coat and head for the door. "I'll see you later Sonny and it was nice seeing you again Will. You have a great partner and you are both very lucky to have found each other." Then he was gone._

"_You are an asshole." Sonny said to Will before he walked back towards his office. Will followed him. "Unless you are hurting for a fight, I wouldn't follow me." he said to Will as he closed his office door._

_Will went against his better judgment and followed him into the office. As soon as he shut the door, Sonny pushed him up against the door and started ravishing him._

"_What are you doing Sonny?" he asked as soon as Sonny released him. Before he could say anything else, Sonny grabbed him and pushed him towards his desk. "Sonny?"_

"_You wanted me mad so now you have me mad." He started removing Will's shirt. Then he removed his jeans. "You are so sexy. I want to hate you for what you just did to my friend but I love you so much. I need you."_

"_Then take me." Will finished undressing. Then he undressed Sonny. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Lay down on the desk." When Will was on top of the desk, Sonny moved in between his spread legs and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so much. You are the only man for me." He grabbed his dick and after lubing up it and Will's hole, he thrust up inside his lover. As he made love to Will, he leaned down close to him. "I want to tell you something while I'm buried deep inside you."_

"_What could you possibly say while you are making love to me?" he asked._

"_The reason why Brian was here today was to tell me that he is getting married to an old friend of ours. His fiancée is coming to town and they want to celebrate with me and you because they feel like we are the reason they are together."_

"_Brian's getting married?"_

"_Yeah, baby, he is. So you don't have to worry about me and anybody else because you are the only man I want." Sonny continued making love to him._

"_Oh Sonny, that feels so good. I can't get enough of your hot body." he kissed Sonny just he started coming deep inside him. "Fill me up baby. That feels so heavenly. I can't get enough of your hot essence filling me up."_

"_It's only for you and you alone. I don't want to share this with anybody else but you."_

"_Thank you Sonny."_

_After they cleaned up, they got dressed and went back out to the coffee house to finish working. "I can't believe we just did that."_

"_Are you complaining Mr. Horton?" Sonny asked._

"_I'm not complaining. Matter of fact, that was probably the best lovemaking we have ever had." Will kissed him passionately._

"_It seems that you enjoy it more when I'm worked up." Sonny kissed him back._

"_That was you worked up? Tonight I want to see you really worked up. I want you to tie me to the bed and punish me for being rude to Brian."_

"_I will baby but right now I have to get back to work." Before he could start working again, his best barista, April walked up to him, smiling and looking back and forth between him and Will. "What's wrong April?"_

"_Next time you want teach him a lesson, you might want to take it home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm pretty sure you didn't want you customers to hear Will's earth shattering orgasm."_

"_Could y'all hear what was going on in the office?" Will asked._

"_Yes. You were __**very**__ vocal. I didn't realize my boss was so amazing in bed. Too bad he's not into women or I might try to take him from you?" Will's face turned multiple shades of red. "Oh my god."_

"_You already said that." April said with a smile on her face. "Matter of fact, I believe you said it several times."_

"_Get back to work April."_

"_Yes, sir. I don't want you to punish me, unless you punish me like you punish him."_

"_April!"_

"_I'm going back to work." And she walked away laughing at Will's embarrassment. _

"_I'm sorry Will."_

"_I'm not. I enjoyed it."_

"_Then why are so embarrassed by April picking on us?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist._

"_Just because I'm embarrassed doesn't mean I didn't enjoy every second of it." he wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "By the way, who is Brian engaged to? And when am I going to meet him?"_

"_Will, you have already met him." Sonny kissed him again. "He's marrying Brent." Hearing that name connected with Brian's shocked Will._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Will sat down at his usual corner booth, waiting for Sonny to take a moment to come over to talk to him. He pulled out his I-pad and pulled up his email account. He had an email that read like this:_

"_Will, Brian told me that you were having a problem with us being back in town. I just want to let you know that you don't have anything to worry about. I promise. Yes, at one time Brian was in love with Sonny and he still cares a lot about him but he doesn't want to try to take him away from you because like me, he knows that you and Sonny are the perfect couple._

"_By the way, when you thought that I was trying to come between you and Sonny last year, you weren't exactly wrong, per say. But you were wrong about who I wanted. I didn't want Sonny then or ever. That day at the Pub when I told you that he wasn't my type, I wasn't lying. Sonny is a wonderful man and you are very lucky to have him in your life but I never wanted him._

"_I wanted you Will. I wanted to take you from him. I wanted you for myself. I was jealous that he got to go to bed with you every night and woke next to you every morning. I wanted to be the one that made that smile of yours light up your face. I wanted run my fingers through your hair before, during and after we made mad passionate love to each other._

"_But you don't have to worry about that anymore because I am now madly in love with Brian and he is my Will now. I hope you can forgive me for what I felt and tried to do back then. I just wanted some happiness for myself and now I have it. I once asked Sonny if you were worth giving up all the adventures for and he said yes because life with you and Ari was his next adventure. _

"_Well, that's how I feel about Brian. He is my next adventure and I want him and I to be just as happy with each other as you and Sonny are. You and he are the perfect couple and I want to be that with Brian._

"_I hope we can celebrate our love with friends and that is exactly what you and Sonny are to us now. I also hope this email doesn't bother you or Sonny because that was not intention. I just wanted to tell you the truth once and for all so we could clear the air and start over. I want us to be friends."_

"_So he was in love with you." Will looked up as soon as he heard Sonny's voice._

"_About as much as Brian was with you. Did you get the chance to read it all while you were reading over my shoulder?" Will should have known that the email would bother Sonny._

"_Yes. I know everything now. So what do you want to do my love?" Sonny sat down in the booth next to Will. _

"_I know you want to go to the celebration dinner with Brent and Brian."_

"_I know you don't."_

"_I've decided that I do want to go just to show them that all is forgiven."_

"_Okay. You can send Brent an email and let him know that we will be there."_

"_Okay." Sonny pulled him up against his body and kissed him. "If I wasn't a confident man, I would be jealous of the way Brent said he wanted to run his fingers through your hair before, during and after making mad passionate love to you."_

"_You are jealous. It's okay Sonny. I think it's sexy. Knowing that you can be a jealous man is an extreme turn on. When can leave here?"_

"_In an hour."_

"_Then I want you to come straight home and when you get there, come straight to our bedroom. I will have a surprise for you handsome." Will pulled him against him and kissed him passionately._

"_Then I will come straight home to you my love." Sonny kissed him passionately. "See you tonight Will."_

"_See you tonight." Sonny stood behind the counter and watched the love of his life leave._

"_Y'all are the perfect couple. If I didn't think the world of you both, I would be so damn jealous."_

"_Thanks April. I love him so much. Will and Ari are my life. Without them, I would be traipsing all over the world climbing mountains and diving off cliffs, having anonymous sex with men I didn't really want to see again."_

"_So you are happy that you gave up all of that for Will?"_

"_Yes, I am. Even if Ari weren't here, Will would so be worth it. Spending my life with him is my next adventure. Some people wouldn't think so but I do because my life with him is chaotic and wonderful all at the same time."_

"_Then I'm glad you came home and found Will because you and he deserve each other." April kissed him on the cheek and went back to work, leaving him to stand there and think of his life with Will and Ari._

_Sonny walked in the door of the apartment, looking for any sign of what Will had up his sleeve. He was putting his jacket in the closet when Gabi came into the living room carrying Ari._

"_Hello ladies. How are the two of you doing?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed Ari on the forehead._

"_We are fine and gone."_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_Because your boyfriend does not want us here while he's trying to get his groove on. So we are going to spend the weekend with Rafe and Jordan and we will see you when we get back home." She gathered up Ari's stuff and headed out the door. "Oh and by the way, don't have too much fun."_

"_What would you say is too much fun?" Sonny asked._

"_Just make sure you are able to walk normal when Will gets through with you."_

"_Maybe he'll be waling funny when I get through with him." Sonny laughed as Gabi left._

_Will was laying on the bed waiting for his lover to show up but he hadn't arrived home yet. He wondered to himself silently if Sonny was going to come home._

"_How the hell did you get handcuffed to our bed?" Will looked up the moment he heard his boyfriend's voice._

"_I had Gabi do for me."_

"_I don't know if I'm comfortable with your ex-girlfriend handcuffing your naked body to our bed."_

"_I was covered up while she did the cuffing. It wasn't until she was finished that I asked her to remove the sheet. So she closed her eyes and pulled the sheet off."_

"_So when I ran into her in the living room just now, she knew you were laying in here naked and cuffed to the bed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, we are going to be alone for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, right?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_So what are we going to do with our alone time, Mr. Kiriakis?"_

"_I'll think of something." Sonny walked over to the bed, undressing as he went. "I was told to take it easy so I wouldn't walk funny but I think you are going to be the one walking funny after tonight."_

_Sonny climbed onto the bed when he was naked and started kissing his way up and down Will. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Will was lying in bed next to his gorgeous boyfriend, both of them exhausted from their lovemaking. "I think you are right."_

"_About what?" Sonny asked._

"_I think after that wonderful lovemaking, I will be walking funny for the next week. You could have taken it a little easier on me."_

"_What can I say? You turn me on so much, I forget my own strength. Making love to you makes me strong and when we are not together, I'm so weak from wanting you that I can barely breathe."_

"_I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man in the world." Just then he yawned, alerting Sonny that he was sleepy._

"_Go to sleep babe. I'll always be here when you wake up." Sonny kissed his boyfriend and watched him fall asleep._

_Will don't know how long he slept but the moment he woke up he knew he was alone and it terrified him at the thought of being alone._

"_Sonny, where are you?" he said more to himself than to anyone who might be in the apartment. Sonny had promised he would always be here when he woke up but right now Will was alone._

_Will jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom just seconds before he started throwing up in the toilet. _

_After almost twenty minutes of throwing up everything he had eaten the day before he stood up in front of the sink, ran some cool water in his hands, and rinsed out his mouth._

_He walked out of the bathroom, stopping by the bed so he could put on his clothes before heading out into the living room._

_He was sitting on the couch missing Sonny when the door opened and Sonny walked into the room. He barely gave Sonny time to sit down the two bags he held in his hands before he was wrapped around the older man._

"_What's wrong love? Why aren't you still asleep?" Sonny asked as he hugged the younger man back. "Talk to me Will."_

"_You said you would be here when I woke up but you were gone. I was all alone in your bed and you were not here." Will had started crying without even realizing it._

"_Babe, it's okay."_

"_No it's not. You lied to me. You said you would be here and you weren't here."_

"_Baby, I should have left you note so you wouldn't worry but I honestly thought that after I tired you out last night that you would still be asleep and wouldn't know that I was gone. That's my fault."_

"_Where did you have to go at five in the morning?" Will asked as he finally let Sonny go so they could pick up the two bags that Sonny had sat down on the floor._

"_We didn't have any groceries in the apartment for breakfast so I went to the grocery store so I could fix breakfast for you before you woke up. I'm sorry I worried you my love."_

"_I know I'm overreacting but I've never met someone in my life that I loved so much that I was afraid that they would disappear just when I laid my heart on the line. I'm scared that you are going to realize that you can do better and you'll be gone without warning."_

"_Baby, you do not have to worry about that because I can't do better than you. You are the best and I am so damn happy that you have chosen to be with me."_

"_What did I do to deserve a gorgeous, wonderfully sensitive man like you?"_

"_You just walked into the square that day, all jealous of seeing me with Abby. I don't know if you were more jealous because you thought I was taking her away from Chad or because you thought she was taking me away from you."_

"_Quite the ego on you Mr. Kiriakis. Even though I was with Gabi at the time, I couldn't help but feel like Abby was taking something away from me."_

"_So you wanted me even back then. How come it took you so long to accept it?"_

"_Hello. I was supposed to be this straight guy with a gorgeous girlfriend and I was getting a hard on by the new gay guy in town. Plus he was the nephew of my dad's brother-in-law."_

"_So you really wanted me back then?" Sonny asked as he pulled Will into his arms._

"_Almost as much as I want you now. Sonny, can breakfast wait about half an hour?"_

"_Sure. Why?"_

"_Cause I want you in bed, naked and ramming your long, hard cock up inside me."_

"_Yes, sir." they walked at quickly as they could to their bedroom, undressing all the way._

_They spent the next two hours taking the lead during their lovemaking. As he was dozing back off to sleep, Will glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend and smiled at him with pure love in his eyes._

"_Thank you for breakfast. I love having breakfast in bed. You're the best."_

"_But we didn't have breakfast my love."_

"_Oh but we did. And it was good. Very, very good." Will kissed him and fell asleep, leaving Sonny wide-awake to lay there and stare at the man he loved with all his heart and soul. _

_That evening after they had finally eaten something and showered, Will and Sonny decided to head into town to do a little shopping. _

_They were coming out of an antique store where Will bought his Grandma Marlena a set of antique bookends for her office when Will spotted Rafe and Jordan near the couches but he didn't see Gabi and Arianna so he figured they were in a store somewhere._

"_There's Rafe and Jordan. Let's go say high. I know this weekend was supposed to be just ours but I can't help missing Ari."_

"_Then let's go say hey to our little one." Sonny kissed him and they headed over to the couches to say hey to the new couple._

"_Hey Rafe. Hey Jordan. Are y'all enjoying a day out in the square?" Rafe looked up from where he was admiring a ring on Jordan's hand._

"_Actually we just came from the jewelry store where I bought Jordan her engagement ring."_

"_You proposed?"_

"_Sure did. We had a romantic dinner last night at home and at the end of the night, I asked her to marry me and she said yes."_

"_That's wonderful but I imagine having Gabi and Ari there kind of ruined the romance vibe." The moment Rafe looked at him he knew something was wrong._

"_Will, the girls weren't at our house. Matter of fact we haven't seen Gabi and Ari in several days. What made you think they were at the house with us?"_

"_Cause that is where Gabi said they were going yesterday when she left the apartment with Arianna."_

"_Calm down love. We will find out where they went. Don't worry until we have a reason to worry."_

"_We'll help you find her Will. Sonny's right. We shouldn't worry unless there is a reason to worry and right now, there really isn't a reason. Come on. We'll start looking for them."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Will and Sonny were so busy looking for Gabi and Ari that they forgot about their celebration dinner with Brent and Brian. Brian called to ask where they were._

"_I'm sorry Brian. We got busy doing something and the time got away from us."_

"_That's okay. Are you and Will still coming to dinner or maybe we can make it lunch tomorrow?" he asked._

"_Let me ask him and see if he still wants to come. It all depends on how the rest of the day goes I imagine."_

"_Okay. I hope to see you later." Sonny hung up his phone and proceeded to catch up with his boyfriend._

"_Who was on the phone?" Will asked him as he approached him, Rafe and Jordan._

"_It was Brian. He was calling to see where we are. I told him something came up and we got sidetracked."_

"_My daughter and her mother are missing. I don't have time to deal with your ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend."_

"_Brian was never my boyfriend. We shared a few intimate kisses and we went rock climbing but we never dated."_

"_But you did almost sleep together once, right?" Will looked over at him and Sonny decided that just because he was worried about Ari and Gabi, he wasn't going to take it out on him._

"_That's right. We did almost sleep together that one time but it was because I was and still am madly in love with you. What about Brent? He just recently confessed to being madly in love with you when he was in town before. How he wanted to run his fingers through your hair after making love all night. Maybe you would rather have the blonde over brunette."_

_Will knew Sonny was talking about Will wanting Brent over Sonny. "Don't be stupid. I love you Sonny. I wouldn't give Brent the time or the day."_

"_You say that now but I bet if he were to ask you real nice like you would jump at the chance to be with him."_

"_I'm not going to stand here and listen to this BS. My daughter and her mother are missing and I don't know where to look for them. I don't have time to play your fantasy games Sonny. When you want to help me without accusing me of wanting someone else, then come find me. Until then I need to find my daughter." Will walked away, leaving Sonny hurt and angry._

_Sonny walked into the restaurant alone. As soon as he spotted Brian and Brent, he decided that maybe it was mistake to come by himself._

_He walked up to the table where they were sitting there holding hands and talking quietly amongst themselves. He was going to turn around leave but Brian spotted him._

"_Hey, Sonny." He looked around for Will. "Where is Will?" he asked._

"_He's not coming."_

"_How come?" Sonny sat down across from them._

"_He's worried because his daughter is missing along with her mother and he's mad at me."_

"_I'm sorry to hear about his daughter but why is he mad at you? You didn't have anything to do with her disappearance, did you?"_

"_No but when I asked him if we were still coming here after Brian called me, he got mad and called Brian my ex-boyfriend. I went on to say that technically Brian and I had never really dated and he mentioned the one time we almost slept together." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sonny felt bad because he didn't know if Brent knew about his and Brian's almost time together._

"_Don't worry about it Sonny. Brian and I have no secrets from each other. He told me as soon as we got together that y'all almost slept together. I'm not jealous. I also told him about my old feelings for Will."_

"_That's another thing that Will and I fought about. I accused him of wanting to be with you instead of me."_

"_What? Jackson Kiriakis, are you out of your mind? Will Horton loves you and you love him so why are you and he arguing over whether Brent and me y'all. I'm grateful to y'all because I saw the love y'all shared and I was open to love when Brent came along." Brian leaned over and kissed Brent passionately, making Sonny miss Will that much more._

"_Brian, I would love to stay here and celebrate with y'all but I'm too depressed to stay."_

"_I'm sure that he will forgive you Sonny. He loves you and as soon as he finds out where his daughter is, he'll forgive you and you'll forgive him and y'all will make made passionate love all night long."_

"_That sounds like a good idea to me." Sonny turned around quickly as soon as he heard Will's voice._

"_What are you doing here Will? I thought you were busy looking for Ari and Gabi."_

"_Rafe and I found them."_

"_Where were they?"_

"_She refused to say where she went yesterday but I think she was with Nick. We found her at Arianna's grave."_

"_I thought your daughter's name is Arianna?" Brent asked._

"_Her name is Arianna Grace. Gabi's older sister's name was also Arianna. We named Ari after her sister and my sister who died."_

"_I didn't know that. If Gabi was visiting her sister's grave when y'all found her, how do you know that she was with Nick last night?"_

"_I don't know for sure but I just have a feeling because she refused to say where she was." Will pulled out the chair beside Sonny and sat down. "So, are we going to celebrate or what?"_

"_Are you sure you feel like celebrating after the day you've had?" Brian asked._

"_Sure. My daughter is safe and I'm among friends who have a reason to celebrate so let's celebrate."_

"_Then let's party boys." And they did just that for the next two hours._

_As they were leaving the restaurant, Brent pulled Sonny aside to talk to him. "What is it Brent?"_

"_I just want you to know that the feelings I had for Will last year are not important anymore."_

"_But they're still there, aren't they? You still have some feelings for Will."_

"_Brian knows that I love him but he also knows that I still harbor some feelings for Will and I might always have them but my life, my heart and my soul belong to that gorgeous man standing over there with Will. Brian has changed my life like Will has changed yours. You don't have to worry about anything, especially me making a move on Will. I just want to be friends."_

"_Okay. Congratulations again on your engagement. I hope you and Brian will be very happy."_

"_Thanks. Who knows, maybe next time we celebrate like this, it will be for yours and Will's."_

"_Babe, are you ready to head home? I want to have my way with you?" Will kissed Sonny._

"_Let's go sexy man." And they headed out to the car and then home to make love._


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy this story. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I shed a few tears on it and I had rough time seeing the keyboard. Enjoy!_

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Harder! Deeper! Don't stop!" Will grabbed onto the headboard and held on tight. "Oh Sonny. That feels so good. I love making love to you even when you are the one buried inside me."_

"_I must not be doing my job very well." Sonny responded to Will's comment and proceeded to kiss him on his neck._

"_Why do you say that love?"_

"_Because you are able to string words together to make sentences. If I was doing my job right, you would be too busy climaxing to talk."_

"_Then take my breath away big boy. I want to lose all ability to do anything sensible."_

"_You got it babe." Sonny flipped them over and continued making love to his lover. Sure enough, he made Will speechless. Sonny loved when he drove his boyfriend too silence. _

_When they were both satisfied with their lovemaking, they wrapped each other up in each other's arms and fell asleep._

"_Don't lie to me Gabi. I know you were with him. Why can't you just tell the truth? I won't be happy if you expose our daughter to that bastard but I'll be even less happy if you lie about it."_

"_We may have a child together but you can't tell me what to do. He's sorry for what he did to you and Sonny. Why can't y'all forgive him?"_

"_Are you serious? Why should we forgive him? Has he done anything that rewards forgiveness to two of his victims?"_

"_He brought Arianna to you in the hospital room or did you forget that little bit of information?"_

"_I didn't forget anything Gabi but I also remember that he tried his damnedest to take that same little girl away from me. He's admitted on more than one occasion that he doesn't like the idea of me and Sonny being around Ari or any child for that matter."_

"_Well I am sorry too but I'm not going to sit by and let you and Sonny dictate what I do with my life. What I do in my life has nothing to do with either one of you."_

"_You are right. What you do with your life is your business but what you do with Ari's life is mine. I __**do not**__ want her around that bigoted asshole. Is that clear?"_

"_You will not tell me what to do. Is that clear?" Before Will could say anything else, Gabi picked up Ari and left the apartment._

_When Sonny joined him in the living room, he knew that his boyfriend could see the hurt on his face._

"_Baby, I know that you don't like her having Nick around Ari, neither do I but if you push it she's going to fight us for Ari and as gay couple going against Ari's mother, we might lose. Even if she's married to bigot." Sonny kissed him._

"_I know but it just scares me that he's around our daughter. I don't want anything to happen to her. What if somebody else he knew from prison comes looking for him and Ari gets caught in the crossfire because Gabi's horny."_

"_William Horton!"_

"_What? If it was me putting Ari's well-being in danger so I could get laid, people would be saying the same thing about me. Believe me, as much as I love you and as horny as I am when I'm around you looking so sexy or when I'm thinking about what we could be doing if we were alone, I would never put our daughter's life in danger just for some awesome, mind blowing sex."_

"_Well, I'm glad because Ari is more important than sex. But remember that Gabi doesn't like to be told what to do. The more we tell her not to have Ari around him the more she's going to do it. We have to be subtle about this."_

"_I know that you're right. What I would do without you here to help me keep my head on straight? No pun intended." Will pulled him against him and kissed him passionately._

"_You'll never find out because I'm in this relationship for the long haul." Sonny pulled out of his arms, confusing him and walked over to Will's desk by the door._

_He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out something but Will couldn't see what it was. Then he walked back over to him._

"_Will, you know how much I love you and I will always love you. You were my friend first and I will always cherish that relationship. Then you did me the honor of letting me be your first lover and I hope your last. We both know that you weren't my first lover but you are my first love. I want you to my last lover and my forever love. You have given me something I never thought I would ever find because I never stayed in one place long enough to look for it. And that's a family of my own. I love Arianna Grace Horton like she was my own and love you for letting me love her like my own child. We have loved, laughed, fought and loved some more. You are my other half, the one I have been waiting for to share my life with." Sonny slowly went down on one knee in front of Will, bringing tears to Will's eyes. "William Robert Horton, will you do me the honor of marrying me and being mine forever?"_

_Without hesitation, Will went down on his knees in front of Sonny and started kissing him. "Yes I will marry you Jackson Steven Kiriakis. And whether you had asked me or not, you will always be mine forever." Sonny placed the engagement ring on Will's finger and Will did the same._

_When they finally stood up, Sonny picked Will up and carried him into their bedroom where they made love slow and passionately._

"_I can't believe we are engaged. How long have you been planning this proposal?"_

"_Remember when we went into town a while back and helped your dad pick out something for your Grandma Kate's birthday?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, he helped me. I asked him to keep you preoccupied while I went to the jewelry store and picked out the rings. I also put in an order for our wedding bands."_

"_I thought these were our wedding bands?" Will looked down at their left hands entwined together so they could see their rings._

"_No babe. These are the engagement rings. They are too ordinary for wedding bands. I wanted something special for them."_

"_So my dad knows that you have been planning on asking me to marry you for the last two months?"_

"_Yes, he has. I asked him to keep it a secret and he promised. He hasn't even told your mom."_

"_So my mom doesn't know. You were actually able to keep a secret from Samantha Brady?"_

"_I'm that good."_

"_Believe me, I'm privy to just how good you really are. Now why don't you give me another performance of how good you are?"_

"_You are insatiable today."_

"_Babe, I'm insatiable with always. When I'm ninety years old, I'll still want your body."_

"_That's a really nice visual when you want me to get hard." They laughed because they knew that they were both already hard and raring to go again._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Be Mine Forever**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Will sat around the Kiriakis mansion watching all of his and Sonny's families talking and laughing amongst themselves. Immediately his eyes went to his fiancée, who was holding their little girl._

_As soon as Sonny looked up at him, he smiled and sent him the sign for 'I love you'. Sonny signed it back to him. If he weren't already in love with Jackson Kiriakis, he would have fallen in love with him right then._

_They had decided on the way over to the mansion to take off their engagement rings so nobody would know they were engaged until they were ready to tell them._

_Will motioned for Sonny to join him where he stood so Sonny handed Arianna to Grandpa Lucas and walked over to where his partner stood._

"_Can I have everybody's attention please?" Will spoke up, quieting the talk around the room. "We've asked you all to come here for a reason and that reason is this." Will turned around to face Sonny, pulled their rings out of his pocket and handed his ring to Sonny. "Three days ago, I asked the love of my life, Jackson Steven Kiriakis, to marry me and he said yes."_

_Will grabbed Sonny's hand and placed his engagement ring on his ring finger. "After I said yes, he placed this ring on my finger and I placed this one on his." Then he placed Will's ring on his ring finger and they kissed each other._

"_So you brought us all here together to tell us that you're getting married?"_

"_Yes, we did." Sami and Lucas both came over to them and hugged their necks._

"_We are so happy for you. Have you decided when you want to get married?" Sami asked as she slowly let go of Sonny's neck and turned back around to face her own son._

"_Not yet. Mom, we would like for you and Adrienne to prepare the wedding for us." Will said as he walked over to Justin and Adrienne. "Adrienne, I know you don't like me and that's okay. I know that I love your son and he loves me. He loves my daughter and he wants to be a good father to her. I would really appreciate it if you would all of your hard for me aside and support your son during this time. He loves so much and he wants you to be a part of our lives."_

_Everybody was silent while they waited for Adrienne's response. Finally, she spoke up. "Will, I'm not going to make any promises but I do want to see Sonny happy and if marrying you and making a life with you will make my son happy, then I will try to support him."_

"_That's all I ask from you. Just give me a chance to prove to you how much I love him and want to be with him forever." Will walked up to her and hugged her neck._

_Sonny couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mom and his fiancée were hugging each other. Now he truly believed in miracles. He walked up to his mother and waited his turn to hug her neck._

"_Thank you mom. I love you and I appreciate you trying to change your opinion." Sonny could see the smile on his dad's and Will's faces as he hugged his mom._

"_I love you too Sonny and that is why I am willing to try. I just hope that one day you and Will can forgive me for the way I have behaved."_

"_We have already forgiven you Mrs. Kiriakis." Will said as he hugged her again._

"_Please call me Adrienne."_

"_Okay."_

_The rest of the day went smoothly. Adrienne was polite to Will and his whole family. Sonny hoped the change in his mother was real because he didn't know if he could handle her betraying him again._

_His mom was even willing to hold Arianna and play with her. The sight of his mom holding their little girl made his heart weep with joy._

"_Do you think the change for real this time?" he heard his fiancée ask they stood there and watched his mom and dad play with Arianna._

"_I hope so babe. I really hope so because I just don't know if I can handle it if she's just getting our hopes up once again."_

"_Well, just this once, we'll give her the benefit of the doubt and pray that she's being honest with us." Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and kissed his neck. "I love you Jackson Kiriakis."_

"_And I love you too William Horton, forever and a day is not long enough to share my life with you. You'll be mine forever."_

"_And you'll be mine forever too." Sonny turned around in his boyfriends arms and kissed him as passionately as he could with their families around._

_After a couple hours of talking and laughing, Lucas and Sami finally left, leaving Sonny, Will and Arianna alone with Justin and Adrienne._

"_Any time you need a babysitter and your mom or grandma Marlena isn't available, I'll be glad to babysit. After all, she is my granddaughter." Will looked over at his handsome fiancée and then at his future mother-in-law._

"_That sounds wonderful Adrienne. We will put your name on the list of familial babysitters." He hugged her neck again and Sonny started to shed silent tears._

_After spending a little more time with the Kiriakis', Will and Sonny gathered up Arianna's things and headed home._

_After putting Ari to bed, they sat down on the couch with a bottle of wine and cuddled. Will could tell by the look on his beloveds face that something was worrying him._

"_Do you think she is serious about giving me a chance?" Will asked Sonny._

"_I hope so Will. I want to believe in her so much but she has let me, us down so many times over the last year that I just don't know if I can handle it if she hurts me again."_

"_We'll just have to give her the benefit of the doubt for our daughter's sake. I love you."_

"_I love you too Will." They kissed, making out for a little while until they decided to go to bed and make love._

_After making love, they lay in in each other's arms, tired and pleasured. "I am so happy that you have chosen to spend your life with me. Do you ever wish that you had played the field a little more before settling on me?" Sonny asked as he ran his finger over the hair on Will's sweat covered chest._

"_Hold on a minute. I don't consider what I have done to be settling. I love you and hooking up with other men will not change that fact. I don't need the rest I have already found the best. Do you regret giving up the adventurous lifestyle you were living to be with me and Ari?" Will asked._

"_No, I don't. You and that little girl in the other room are all the adventure I will ever need. I love you so much. I don't need to climb mountains anymore because you give me the only high I need."_

"_Ditto babe." Will grabbed Sonny by the hips and pulled him on top of him. "Do you think you can go again?"_

"_Around you babe, I am always ready to make love." Sonny grabbed Will's legs and wrapped them around his body as he lowered himself down to his waiting hole. "I love you." and with that, Sonny made love to Will again._


End file.
